The present invention relates to an image processing device, a program, and the like.
A frame sequential endoscope system that sequentially applies three colors of light (R1, G1, and B1) to tissues in a body cavity using a rotary filter, and allows diagnosis using an image (normal light image) generated from the resulting reflected light images, has been widely used. JP-A-2006-68113 discloses an endoscope system that sequentially applies narrow-band light G2 and narrow-band light B2 that differ from the above three colors of light to tissues in a body cavity, and allows diagnosis using a narrow-band light image generated from the resulting reflected light images.
JP-A-2007-229053 discloses an endoscope system that applies narrow-band excitation light to tissues in a body cavity, and allows diagnosis using a fluorescent image generated by acquiring intrinsic fluorescence or fluorescence from a fluorescent agent produced from the tissues due to the excitation light.
When using an endoscope system that acquires a narrow-band light image (e.g., JP-A-2006-68113), a lesion area (e.g., epidermoid cancer) that cannot be easily observed using normal light is visualized as a brown area differing from a normal area, so that the lesion area can be easily found.
When using an endoscope system that acquires a fluorescent image (e.g., JP-A-2007-229053), only a lesion area (e.g., tumor) produces fluorescence by utilizing a fluorescent agent that is specifically accumulated in a lesion area (e.g., tumor), so that the lesion area can be easily found.